gothamandbeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Nip/Tuck Storyline
Genre: Modern/Drama Rating: 18+ (Adult situations, mature content, violence and language.) Opening: Closed/Private: Though open to expanding role play with other players. By Invitation only. A Labratio & Pandora Production. This role play takes off from Season 5 of Nip/Tuck, Episode 8 (”Duke Collins”), with details gleamed and inserted into the role play from future episodes. Nip/Tuck follows the lives of two Miami plastic surgeons, Sean McNamara and Christian Troy. Transplanted recently to Beverly Hills/Los Angeles, CA. CAST OF CHARACTERS Starring: Sean McNamara (Plastic Surgeon at McNamara/Troy) Christian Troy (Plastic Surgeon at McNamara/Troy) S’Lena Trevor (Receptionist/Nurse in training at McNamara/Troy) Julia McNamara (Sean’s ex-wife, Christian’s ex-lover, mother of Christian’s son Matt McNamara, Sean’s children Anne & Connor.) Matt McNamara (Son of Christian Troy, and Julia. Sean is the only father he’s known, thought of Christian as his uncle. Ex-Husband of Kimber Henry, father of Jenna McNamara.) Liz Cruz (Doctor/anesthesiologist at McNamara/Troy) Kimber Henry (Ex-Fiancee of Christian Troy, also dated Sean McNamara. Ex-Wife of Matt McNamara, Mother of Jenna McNamara) Anne McNamara (Daughter of Sean and Julia) Jenna McNamara(Daughter of Matt & Kimber) Connor McNamara (Son of Sean and Julia) Wilbur (Sutherland) Troy (Adopted son of Christian Troy) Reoccurring characters: Erica Noughton (Julia’s Mother) Dawn Budge (Plastic surgery patient who comes in to the Miami practice after winning the lottery, paid Christian Troy to sleep with her. Reoccurring patient when she is attacked by an eagle, and later hurt in a Gay pride parade. Victim of the stool sample/butt bandit.) Aidan Stone (Star of tv show Hearts & Scalpels) Freddy Prune (Director/Producter of tv show Hearts & Scalpels. Dates Dawn Budge after she is a victim of an accident on the set of his show. Victim of the stool sample/butt bandit. Homosexual, though at first refuses to admit it) Olivia Lord (Julia’s lesbian lover, Eden’s Mother) Kate Tinsley (Co-Star of tv show Hearts & Scalpels, ex-fiancee of Sean McNamara) Former & Reoccurring Antagonists: Escobar Gallardo (Drug dealer/Crime boss) - Deceased Ava Moore (Was originally Avery Tanner, a gay man who worked as a professional escort to wealthy older women, turned transsexual when Dr. Barrett Moore agreed to perform her surgery- she and the doctor later married. The two divorced years later because the doctor couldn’t accept her as a real woman. Ava became a life coach, and seduced Matt. Ava was later confronted by Christian Troy over her relationship with Matt. During the confrontation, Ava began taunting Christian sexually, to the extent that Christian snapped and began to have forceful sex with Ava. During the intercourse, the sexually experienced Christian made a shocking discovery; Ava had an extremely shallow vaginal canal and had to be a transsexual. Later on, Ava’s adopted son Adrian confronted his mother with a butcher’s knife. After an intense exchange, Adrian turned the knife on himself and committed suicide. Ava left her adopted son’s body to rot as she boarded a plane to Paris.) The Carver (Masked serial killer who disfigures, rapes and/or kills his victims, now located in Madrid, Spain. Raped Christian Troy, as a way to get vengeance on Sean McNamara when he performed corrective surgery on one of the Carver’s victims.) James (Madam, Michelle’s former “employer”, worked for Escobar running a black market trade on stolen human organs) - Deceased Eden Lord (Olivia’s daughter, seduced Sean and gave him E while they were having sex; resulted in Sean having a bad reaction and ending up in the hospital. Also convinced Anne she was fat, and to get the boy Anne liked to like her back- to either become anorexic or learn to give head. Anne was later expelled from school for being caught in the compromising position with the boy.) Also former reoccurring characters: Grace Santiago (Hired to be McNamara/Troy’s staff psychologist to help make better judgement on potential patients. Later, after noticing Christian’s high sexual activity, she refers him to go to a Sexaholics Anonymous. She claimed to have been speaking to him as a professional, and that he needed help. Ironically, soon she ends up having a sexual encounter with Christian, contradicting her advice to him. Grace was fired from McNamara/Troy later on with very little explanation. No more is heard about her after that.) Quentin Costa (A plastic surgeon from Atlanta, Georgia. He is brought in to assist Christian Troy in fixing Sean McNamara’s face (a slash to the right side of his face) after an attack by The Carver, a masked serial rapist preying on women who would ultimately become Sean and Christian’s patients. It is later revealed that Costa is the The Carver, with assistance from Kit McGraw, who is in fact his sister. Kit and Quentin’s parents were siblings and points to this as a possible explanation for their birth defects.) Gina Russo (Bitter, troubled sex addict. Slept with Christian Troy, after Christian attended a sex addict meeting. Became pregnant, and thought Christian was the father. Turns out a man she didn’t remember sleeping with was the father, this was revealed when her son (Wilbur) was born; and he was half African American. Later lost custody of Wilbur to the real father. After the real father passed away, Wilbur was left to Christian. Gina tried to take Wilbur, but found out she wasn’t cut out for motherhood. Former owner of Miami spa De la Mer, a spa she owned with Julia.) Burt Landau(Michelle’s former husband, co-owner of McNamara/Troy in Miami, after learning of Christian and Michelle having an affair ordered the two to have sex in front of him because he couldn’t please his wife any-longer) - Deceased Ariel Alderman (Matt began dating Ariel when he was a teen, Ariel was a girl from his high school who objects to the Aryanization of society. She claimed Christian and Sean promote Aryanization by performing surgeries such as the “Sweet Sixteen Rhinoplasti” on Jewish girls and compared it to the work of the Nazis. She described them as creating a race of “non-white whites.” ) Kit McGraw (British detective brought to Miami, Florida to investigate The Carver case) Michelle Landau (Ex-Fiancee of Christian Troy, former owner of McNamara/Troy, involved in the organ-theft ring with James and Escobar.) Poppy (Liz’s former controlling lesbian lover) Marlowe Sawyer (Conner’s male nanny, a “little person”, who remains close with Conner even after he stops being the boy’s nanny. Had an affair with Julia.) THE STORY SO FAR Sean McNamara and his plastic surgeon partner, Christian Troy, have been best friends since college, which is partly why they went into business together. The pair formerly ran the McNamara/Troy plastic surgery clinic in Miami with his best friend, Christian Troy. Liz Cruz, a doctor at McNamara/Troy, is like a sister to Christian and Sean. Sean is portrayed as the more skilled, yet more troubled surgeon, who apparently specializes in craniofacial surgery. He is often plagued by family distresses involving his wife (ex-wife, then remarried and ex-wife again), Julia, and son, Matt. The two also have a daughter, Annie, and a newborn son named Conor. Christian Troy is initially seen as a self-absorbed womanizer with no qualms about using people to get what he wants. He drives flashy cars, wears Gucci suits, and frequents Miami’s best nightclubs. Christian is eventually shown to have a vulnerable, even insecure side beneath his callous exterior, however. While both men are nearing middle age; Sean is constantly trying to come to terms with the choices he has made in his life; he believes that he went into plastic surgery to help repair the bodies of the deformed and the mutilated, but became sidetracked in performing vanity procedures. While in recent months Christian is realizing he isn’t the big man on campus anymore, struggling to come to that realization, while trying to rediscover himself. Christian’s turn about is sometimes in direct contrast to the man he use-to be; becoming engaged twice, and instead of chasing the next piece of hot ass, he seems to search for love and acceptance. Julia learns that Matt is, in fact, Christian’s biological son (the result of a one-night stand just prior to Julia and Sean’s wedding). Though Sean eventually forgives Christian, he finds it difficult to do so for Julia, and the two separate. Around this time, a masked serial killer begins terrorizing Miami, raping and mutilating fashion models. Referred to as “The Carver” by the media, he leaves deep cuts on both sides of his victims’ mouths, resembling a smile. When McNamara/Troy begin performing probono surgery on his victims, the enraged killer targets Sean. Sean is eventually attacked by The Carver in his home, but is more fortunate than most of his victims; he receives only a single cut on his right cheek and is not raped. Quentin Costa, a surgeon from Atlanta, is called in to help Christian fix Sean’s face. After Christian becomes a Carver victim himself, raped by The Carver, he finds it difficult to continue working. To pick up the slack, Sean offers Quentin a limited partnership, which he accepts. Christian is initially against the partnership, but eventually agrees to work with Quentin. During this time, Sean’s life becomes even more chaotic. Julia files divorce papers and begins her own spa, and Christian is arrested in connection with the Carver rapes (and one murder). The Carver attacks while Christian is in jail, and Christian is set free. The incident greatly hurts business at McNamara/Troy, and Sean begins to question the cosmetic surgery business again. After an incident in which the doctors attempted to perform plastic surgery on an elderly woman in unfit condition for such a procedure, Sean quits the practice and joins the Witness Protection Program. He only performed one operation on a son and mother, with whom he then began to have a relationship. Finally choosing between leaving his old life behind and beginning a completely new one, he returns to the practice and ignites a bitter rivalry with Quentin, who has since begun dating his ex-wife Julia. The rivalry ends with Quentin buying out the remainder of his contract and going to work at Julia’s spa. Julia eventually fires Quentin, and discovers soon after that she is pregnant. Sean and Christian initially assume the child is Quentin’s. However, Quentin, not knowing that Julia is pregnant, admits to Christian that the two never had sex. Sean realizes that Julia’s child is his, the result of a night the two spent together after their divorce. Liz Cruz resigns from McNamara/Troy after the firm hits financial difficulties, and becomes the general practitioner for De La Mer, a day spa for recovering surgery patients run by Julia McNamara and Gina Russo. She is also questioned about being The Carver, after several pieces of evidence were found after her home was searched. She was later cleared. The Carver launched two more attacks, this time on a sorority house, and on Sean’s rival, Quentin Costa. Sean agreed to fix Quentin after a heart-breaking speech, but he and Christian pay dearly for it, because The Carver sneaks up and drugs Sean, and then takes off the mask, revealing himself as none other than Quentin Costa. He then straps both Sean and Christian to the operating tables, plays mind games with them, and then cuts off one of Sean’s fingers. Christian decides to sacrifice himself, or more specifically, his left hand to save Sean. Before that happens, Quentin is shot from behind by Kit McGraw, a police officer who had a brief relationship with Christian. However, she is also Quentin’s sister and had been helping him commit the attacks. Soon after this incident, a micro-surgeon saves Sean’s finger. However for a long time Sean feels unable to perform surgery, and Christian is left to pick up the slack until Sean begins to trust himself more fully. Christian and Liz sometimes have a strained relationship, due to picking at each-other. Though after Liz returns to work for McNamara/Troy, when she decides she wants to have a child, Christian decides to help her out and she carries his child, conceived through artificial insemination. Although she aborts the baby when she learned it was likely to have severe birth defects. Sean and Julia get back together, after he learns that he will once again be a father. But their relationship is put to a strain after he discovers that his son is going to be born handicapped with ectrodactyly, commonly known as lobster claw syndrome. Furthermore, he later has sex with a potential nanny named Monica Wilder, but afterwards decided not to hire her after feeling guilty that he cheated on Julia. Although he has no feelings for Monica and broke whatever they had off after she returned to him, she has no intentions of leaving Sean and will prove to be a threat to Sean and Julia’s tenuous reunion. During that time Christian began dreaming about having sex with Sean. Distressed, he entered psychotherapy with Dr. Faith Wolper — and eventually had sex with her. She later told him that she is a recovering sex addict, and realized after their tryst that she still had a problem. She then asked him to remove a tattoo an ex-lover had forced her to get as a means of degrading her. Sean also has sessions with psychologist Faith Wolper without Christian knowing. She tells him that Christian has had dreams about him. Sean tells Christian what Faith has told him, though Christian eventually realized the dreams are the result of his own personal identity crisis, and resolves his problems with Sean. Christian takes Liz to a gay bar with intentions to find her a potential girlfriend. Liz goes home with a woman whom she labels a “10″. They share a drink before kissing and the scene fades. Liz is later awoken by a ringing phone which is tied to her hand. When she answers she discovers that she is alone and that her right kidney has been surgically removed. She then gets sick, and looks for a new kidney. While being dialyzes, she befriends Dawn Budge, who had her ear sliced off during a drive-by robbery. Dawn is found to be a perfect match and she gives Liz one kidney. Christian began having an affair with Michelle Landau, the wife of McNamara/Troy’s new owner. Soon after they met, Christian suspected her of having a relationship with a woman named James who was smuggling organs out of the clinic. Christian found out that James was Michelle’s former pimp, and blackmailed her into having sex with him. He eventually began to care about her, however, and paid James off to leave her and McNamara/Troy alone. Michelle’s husband, Burt, found out about the affair from Wolper, and tried to force the two to have sex in front of him. After this fiasco, Michelle became distant from Burt. She said she always loved him, but after he made her and Christian have sex in front of him, she felt like she was owned and couldn’t stand to even look at him. She and Christian fall in love and James, sensing this, tries to use Michelle’s love for Christian to her advantage. She drugs Christian and threatens to take both his kidneys unless Michelle can get her more. Burt is already very sick in bed, so when Michelle goes back to the house, she denies him his medicine and watches him die, taking with her both his kidneys. Liz soon begins a relationship with Poppy, a fellow anesthesiologist who convinces her to have cosmetic surgery to improve her image. They have since broken up. After Burt’s death, Christian and Michelle became engaged, and after Christian gets Wilbur back, he asks Michelle to be Wilbur’s adopted mother - she is initially reluctant but eventually agrees. James did not keep her end of the bargain, however; she used McNamara/Troy as a base of operations. Christian then found out that James worked for drug lord Escobar Gallardo. James eventually committed suicide in front of Michelle, because she cannot stand the life she is living any-longer. Sean sold his share of his partnership to Christian and Michelle claiming he needs to know if he can live without Christian. He moves to Los Angeles and gets a new job. Just as it seemed Christian and Michelle would live happily ever after, Michelle attempts to perform the surgery on Gala Gallardo’s breasts herself (though she is not a doctor) but is discovered by Christian. During the scuffle after Gala’s breast procedure is completed by Christian, Liz has her chance to exact her revenge on Escobar. Instead, she decides that she would rather see him in prison. But Gala manages to get the gun from Liz, and kills Escobar anyway. Christian finds out that Michelle had been James’ accomplice in the organ smuggling ring. Disgusted, he left her and followed Sean to California. However life isn’t easy in LA and they spend their first 2 months without any clients. Desperate they join a a tv show (Hearts & Scalpels) as consults and guest-stars. While Christian is cut out due to bad hair, Sean’s appearance allows him to be recognized on the streets and clients begin to book with McNamara/Troy. Going on with the show he begins a relationship with a fellow actor, Kate, but they have some trouble when she reveals to be a former fat girl and asks him for a abdominoplasty, after she believes Sean is no longer interested in she almost flees in Christian’s arms, although Sean and Kate later make up. Julia announces to Christian and Sean that she has now met someone. It turns out that this new person in Julia’s life is Olivia Lord, and they plan to move in together in New York. Though later on because Julia cannot seem to get her mind off Christian, she sleeps with him- with Olivia’s blessing, so that Julia can finally get the man out of her system, so they can salvage their relationship. Christian mistakes their affair for something more, but Julia makes it clear it was her and Olivia’s plan all along- that he could never love her, because he doesn’t really “see” her. Sean then meets and becomes obsessed with Olivia’s daughter Eden, who seems to be constantly trying to seduce him. Sean then proposes to his new girlfriend Kate, but when they try to spice up their sex lives they realize they are not made for each other. After Eden tries to manipulate Christian into performing surgery on her friend, Christian manages to frame Eden for being hooked on drugs. Eden is sent to rehab, though she leaves telling Christian, Julia, and Olivia that she will tell Sean about the affair between Christian and Julia. Julia and Olivia are kidnapped, and held up by an armed gunman- where Olivia has a melt down. Unbenounced to Sean or Olivia, Christian and Julia begin to have a longer affair after Julia realizes that Olivia really isn’t as strong as she seems. When Eden comes back from rehab, Sean kisses her. As their relationship goes further, Eden admits it was just “A get it out of your system screw.” finding him too old. He gets advices on how to stay young without surgery form Aidan Stone and than goes to his party, where he ignores Eden to get her to want him. As they have sex he has a bad reaction to ecstasy, which lands him in a hospital where Christian and Julia learn about the affair, disgusting Julia. Julia confronts Eden, warning her to not mess with her family anymore. Matt has also merged out to Los Angeles with baby Jenna, though unannounced to everyone- Kimber is in tow. The two are hooked on meth. When Kimber decides to leave Matt, after they had managed to get clean, Matt nearly blows himself up in a drug lab he was doing to make money so that Kimber would come back to him. Matt suffers horrible burns over his back, and neck. Christian tries to encourage Julia to tell Sean and Olivia about their new relationship. But Julia refuses, saying she cannot bring this up to them during the holiday season. Though she also points out that if she can keep from hurting Sean and Olivia, she would do anything to make that happen. Christian and Julia then try to get Jenna from Kimber, but Kimber tells them she is divorcing Matt and going to marry her former/current pornography producer, Ram Peters and give Jenna a better life than they, or Matt can give her. A Christmas caroler is shot by a distraught Mother/Ex-Wife of a patient, when she meant to shoot at her ex-husband. Her ex had come to McNamara/Troy to have a bullet scar removed, it is later revealed his son was the one who shot him. Later Sean does find out about Christian and Julia, during a secret santa gift exchange between he, Christian, and Julia. Though later on, on Christmas, Julia and Olivia are seen standing by the tree flirting and appearing happily in love. Much to Christian’s disappointment. It also becomes apparent that Eden is trying to poison Julia. CONTINUING THE SAGA After the Christmas shooting of a Christmas caroler, Joanie Trevor, a receptionist at McNamara/Troy left the practice to start her own business. And to get out of the drama that seemed to come from the doctor’s office. In her place, her niece S’Lena began to work for McNamara/Troy. After Sean and Christian disagreed about a possible client, Jacob Amil came in to have a scar on his face lengthened (because he could get more women with a bigger scar, because he looked dangerous), they took their argument to S’Lena- who sided with Sean. Because she had sided with Sean, Christian at first made it a goal to make her life miserable. He forced her to assist him in a liposuction. But when S’Lena wasn’t frightened away, or made miserable, and she tried to make amends to him- he began to decide to not treat her so badly. Though after Jacob was refused his surgery, he came back and tried to assault S’Lena. Christian came to her aid, pistol whipping the man to unconsciousness. After which he shared a very intensely heated kiss with S’Lena. After taking S’Lena to a club, so that she could lure business to McNamara/Troy, he once again came to her rescue when her drink was drugged with E. He took her back to her home, where in he bed S’Lena and told her he had decided he had found his latest girlfriend in her. Though he did not tell her about Julia, nor Julia about her. But after Julia decided she couldn’t break it to Olivia that she was with Christian, until after Valentines Day, he decided things weren’t working out with her. Sean was once again angry with Christian over his revelation that he was with S’Lena now- citing that S’Lena was too young, and vulnerable for Christian’s antics, and that he was going to hurt Julia. But after Christian explained that Julia didn’t seem all that interested in a relationship, and he deserved better than that- Sean seemed to calm down and accept the relationship between S’Lena and Christian.